


Sun and Sea

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: After all that was said and done, the rest of the day was theirs. Which is why Ryuji and Akira found themselves in the water, hiding behind a rocky outcropping and fiercely making out.





	Sun and Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Uploads Fluff and Smut in roughly the same day
> 
> I should be working on Pegoryu Week ;-;

Ryuji was pent up to say the least as he wiggled around in the airplane seat and crossed his arms. He woke up with a raging hard on and was late to the meet up, so he couldn’t even deal with it. Its fine, he could wait until they got to Hawaii… which was roughly seven hours at this point. Ryuji sighed and slumped further into his seat; eff this, he’d just sleep the rest of the trip away. He slipped on his mask and wormed his way over to Akira’s side, using his shoulder as a pillow. The blond felt lips softly kiss his forehead and Ryuji willed the plane to hurry up and land already.

Ryuji got his wish as he was suddenly jostled awake and removed his sleeping mask. Akira was looking out the window at the beauty of Hawaii, he nestled up to his boyfriend’s side as he exclaimed in excitement. Once the plane touched down, they were shuffled onto a bus and making their way down to their hotel. After all that was said and done, the rest of the day was theirs. Which is why Ryuji and Akira found themselves in the water, hiding behind a rocky outcropping and fiercely making out.

“Akira.” Ryuji sighed as the raven nipped and sucked at his neck. “Fuck me.”

The teen pulled away. “Here?”

“Yeah, c’mon man. I’ve been pent up all damn day.” Ryuji wrapped his arms around Akira and brought him in for a few quick kisses. “Just a quickie.”

“But-” The raven looked around. “No lube and we’re out in the open.”

“I’ll be fine, c’mon.” Ryuji started to shimmy out of his trunks. “I stretched myself and everythin’.” He turned around and placed his hands against the rocks as he swayed his ass at the raven. “You know you want-”

Ryuji didn’t get to finish as he felt Akira enter him quickly, he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the loud moan.

“What was that?” Akira teased, leaning into the blond’s ear as his hips snapped forward. “I couldn’t hear you.”

“Shaddup-hah! A-asshole!”

He felt him smirk as he sped up, driving into the blond over and over again. Ryuji groaned loudly, grip tightening on the rocks as he pushed his hips back to meet the thrusts.

“You weren’t joking when you said that you were really pent up.” Akira’s hand moved down to jerk him off. “You’re leaking worse than a faucet.”

“W-Wait, Akira!”

Ryuji bit his hand as he came hard against the rocks, moans muffled as the raven kept thrusting.

“I didn’t know you were that sensitive either. It was that bad?”

“S-Shut up! H-hurry up and finish!”

Akira chuckled. “Whatever you say, Skull.”

Ryuji’s scoff was cut off as the teen pulled him away from the rocks and thrust into him quickly. The blond quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to cover up his moans while he gripped Akira’s hand. The raven panted in his ear before sinking his teeth into the tan shoulder, cumming inside of him with a deep groan. Akira fell back into the water, taking Ryuji with him with a huge splash. They resurfaced within a few seconds and leaned against the rocks as gingerly as they could.

“So…” Ryuji shook his head like a dog, interrupting Akira as he shielded himself. “Got that out of your system?”

“Hopefully…”

“That’s good. We can enjoy our vacation now.”

* * *

Ryuji was cursing ever god under the sun, he was hopping the quickie he and Akira had would be enough for trip. His body instead had other plans and now he was rock hard while he walked towards Akira’s hotel room. The blond knocked on the door and waited, trying not to adjust his shorts around his bulge. The door opens, revealing Akira standing in the doorway in just a pair of sweat pants. There’s a towel around his neck which clearly indicates that he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair is laid out flat against his head as he looks at Ryuji in surprise.

“Ryuji? What are you doing here?”

“I got another problem…”

Akira sighs. “Same thing?”

“Yeah…”

“You need to get your libido under control.” The teen stepped back, allowing Ryuji to step into the room. “But I’ll make sure you’re nice and tuckered out by the end of this.” He closed the door and turned to face d the blond and shot him a smirk. “On the bed, clothes off. Now.”

“Y-yes.”

“You’re missing a word.”

“Yes, sir.” Ryuji strips quickly while Akira retreats into the bathroom.

The blond watches as the curly haired teen approached him with his hands behind his back. Ryuji couldn’t help the shudder that goes down his spin.

“Turn around.” He simply says and Ryuji quickly does as he’s told. “Hands behind your back.” Akira ties up his wrists. “Good boy.”

Ryuji whimpers and squirms from the praise, feeling the curly haired leader drag his hands down his body before nudging him forward. He fell forward onto the bed with his hips raised; Akira hums his appreciation as he gently palms the blond’s ass.

“Good boy, all without me being told.” The raven gently pats the teen’s legs, which slowly spread. “Someone’s eager.”

“I’ve been going mad for like an half an hour. Gimme a- Ah!” Ryuji yelps as feels the sting of Akira’s palm.

“Keep it up and you won’t be coming until I say so.”

“S-sorry.” Another smack to his ass. “Ah! Sorry, sir!”

“Good.”

There was the sound of a bottle being open and a slicked up finger drags up from the blond’s balls to press against his rim before pushing in. Ryuji buried his face in the sheets, trying to muffle his moans. He whimpered as Akira grasped his hair and pulled him up.

“Bad boy, I want to hear your voice.”

“B-But!”

“But what?” Akira leans down to whisper in his ear. “Don’t you want the other students to hear your noises?”

“No!” Ryuji moans loudly as he adds another finger and starts to curl them against his prostate. “Ah!” He begins to push himself onto the fingers. “A-Akira, please-”

“Look at you, we barely started and you’re already begging.” He slides in another finger, thrusting them in and out while twisting them. “If you can be a good boy and cum, I’ll give you a reward.”

Ryuji whimpered, continuing to push back as Akira groped and spread his cheeks watching his fingers disappear into the blond’s body. With a loud moan, he came onto the sheets with a shudder before sagging further into the bed.  Ryuji panted, mind fogged over in pleasure and nearly missing the sound of sweatpants hitting the floor. He jolted when he felt the tip of Akira’s dick press against his sensitive rim.

“W-wait-”Ryuji howled as he thrust inside. “Akira!”

“Heh.” Akira rolled his hips until he bottomed out. “Sorry, Ryu-chan, but you just looked so cute while you were shuddering.” He started to move quickly. “And as promised, this is your reward.”

The blond moaned loudly, voice echoing through the room while he arched his back. Ryuji was sensitive after cumming and Akira was taking full advantage of it, making sure to repeatedly thrust against that spot. The leader got rougher as he leaned over to sink his teeth into the blond’s shoulder.

“Akira, ha!”

The raven moved back and pulled Ryuji into his lap, thrusting up quickly and roughly. Ryuji squeezed his eyes shut, withering and squirming.

“Are you about to cum?” Akira licked at the bite mark before sucking on it. “You can cum, you’ve been a good boy.”

The blond moaned loudly, toes curling as he came again, coating the bed and himself in his cum. With a groan, he slumped boneless against the raven, which kept thrusting before stilling his hips and coming inside with a muffled moan. Ryuji fell on the bed and shuddered, feeling Akira’s eyes on him as his release leaked out.

“Feel better?”

“Uh-huh.” Akira untied his hands and Ryuji slowly stretched his arms out. “Thanks, man.”

“You’re welcome.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, how much you wanna bet that the other students heard them?


End file.
